Extra Tutoring (easy reading version)
by Cochise23
Summary: Glee. Brittana. WARNING: G!P pure smut, humiliation and kink. More to come! Easier reading experience, more spaced out than my first upload.


It was a warm Friday afternoon. The time was 3:35pm. The sun was out, and I was 20 minutes late for my after-school Glee session with Mr. Schuester.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I repeated to myself quietly in a hushed, panicked tone as I rushed along the grounds of the school, gathering sheets, a large ring binder and my bag, through some of the hallways hoping to get there quicker, past the science block and into the main building on the far end of the school grounds.

I barged through the emergency door in a bid to get up the stairs faster. "Oh my God, the finals are in two weeks, and I NEED to step up my game. C'mon, I'm Brittany S. Pierce!" I panicked in my head, building myself up with worry.

I rushed up two flights of stairs as fast as I could, and as I turned left onto the hallway, as I approached the closed door of the Choir room at a steady pace, adjusting myself and my skirt a little. Everything has been getting on top of me lately, with exam stress, Lord Tubbington has started smoking again, job worries, sexual frustration. The latter being the worst in the past few weeks, growing more and more obvious in the pit of my stomach, but at this moment in time, this was the least of my worries. Or so I tried to make it the latter.

I reached for the door handle with my spare hand, huffing and puffing a little, trying to catch my breath, and threw myself into the room. I instantly threw my bags on the floor at the chairs, not making eye contact with Mr. Schue, who I presumed was stood by the far end of the Choir room, more than likely fuming with my late arrival.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Schue, I was held up at Cheerio practice, you know what Sylvester is like." I rearranged my bags, folder and various other objects on the floor, still not raising my head or looking anywhere else but the floor. I took a short pause in confusion, at the silence and tension in the room.

I lifted my head from the gleaming red chairs with a frown spoiling my face to where I thought he would be, and there was nobody to be seen. My eyes were instantly drawn to the figure sitting on the paino chair, by the front of the room, the tension grew and my heart began to race. It was her.

Santana. Santana Lopez. Her piercing dark brown eyes looked almost black, and swirled with beauty, she looked amazing, she was glowing.

I choked on my words and stuttered "Uhh, h-hi, San, where's Mr. Schue?" I said, bringing myself back to reality and slapping myself mentally for stuttering. She swivelled herself along the leather of the chair to face me more, giggling a little. "He just left like, 5 minutes ago to go print out the sheet music for our second song for regionals. Didn't you pass him on the hallway?" she asked.

"Nope I didn't see him.. Where's everyone else?" I asked, looking around in confusion. "Well, Kurt and Sam went with him, man-hands and Finn are probably getting it on somewhere, Quinn and Artie are sick, Mercedes is with her boyfriend and I have no idea about anyone else, not that I really care." She said, casually checking her nails for dirt and buffing them on her shoulder.

"Oh.. So it's just you and me for now?" I said, trying not to be too enthusiastic in case I scared her. "Uh-huh, pretty much. Come here babe." She gestured by patting the seat next to her by the piano. I smiled a little and made my way quickly to the piano, my Cheerio skirt swaying gently with me.

I sat down, holding my hands. I took a sharp breath in. "I have a random question for you, Britt." she blurted out before I even had chance to get a word out. Oh God, I love it when she calls me Britt. "Go for it." I said comfortably. My insides were on fire, I was scared as to what she was going to ask, but I kept my cool on the outside.

"Do you, by any chance, have some sort of crush on me?" She asked, holding her hands, slouched over a little, with her head tilted to one side slightly, giving a little pout. She knew that I loved that little pout, it was so adorable. "... Well, what makes you ask that?" I asked in a falsely confident attempt to turn this interrogation around on her.

Santana and I have been friends for a good 3 years now and we consider each other very close friends, we get on really well. She knows I'm not the same as other girls 'down there', I wasn't born with a vagina, but a penis, and she doesn't ridicule me about it like some people do, like they used to do during sports in the locker room, especially since I'm the only girl with a cock in our school.

I always thought Rachel did too, because I could see bulges sometimes. But anyway, I'm open about my sexuality with her, I came out when I was 15 as bisexual, and quite recently I've been dropping subliminal hints that I may have a slight crush on her.

In reality, I have a huge crush on her, she's so beautiful and the way she looks at me is so dazzling and perfect, like she has been carved by angels. That being the truth, she also does things to me that no other girl can. Standing at a mere 5'5" against my 5'8", with a lean, toned body, she's a developed young woman. So tight, so firm.. My mind drifted elsewhere as my eyes begin to slowly scan her body.

"What?" I apologized as I snapped myself back into reality again, focussed on her eyes. I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying, I was too busy admiring her smooth, lush, delicious caramel coloured skin, her long, very dark brown, almost black hair, blacker than night, my eyes scanned across her hips and down her toned legs. Oh God I'm wandering again.. She looked like something out of an erotic novel, and for almost 3 years, I'd wanted to get up on that.

"You asked what makes me ask that and, well, with you being bisexual and all, and I know you're quite shy and stuff... You've been pretty cute with me lately and I was just wondering if you liked me..." There was a short pause, a split second, "never mind, you probably don't..." She said a little under her breath. I watched as she dropped her head and scratched the back of her neck.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, took in a breath of courage and blurted it out. "Okay, I admit it. I do have a crush on you. A pretty big crush. Please don't hate me Sanny, I can't help it. I'm sorry..." I frowned a little, guilt took over me, I took her small hand and glazed over my eyes. The scratching on the back of her neck slowed down, and she slowy lifted her head at an angle as she dragged her nails along the stretched side of her neck and made a small purr. "Really? I mean, I know I'm sexy and all," she chuckled, "but, you like me? You?" She said with an upwards inflection, the corners of her mouth curling to form a sweet little smile. She moved a fraction closer to me and I became more and more nervous, the fire in the pit of my stomach increased, like gasoline had been thrown onto it.

"Yeah, really.. For quite a while actually. You're just beautiful San and you're one of the best people I've ever met. You're and funny and caring and thoughtful towards me and I trust you. Not to mention that you're pretty damn sexy, that's always a bonus! What's not to like?" I chuckled. Her face lit up as those words came to life inside of her heart, she was truly touched. She'd never felt this way, and neither had I. I wanted her. I wanted her more than I've ever wanted anyone before in my life.

"You're SO sweet, Britt-Britt! Ugh, why did I never realise before that you liked me?! If I knew earlier, I'd totally have got up on that..." She said with a slight kink in her tone and her eyebrow, as she rose to her feet. I watched in confusion as she floated towards the door, wondering what she was doing, hoping she wouldn't leave.

She reached for the lock on the door, and peered out of the tall, narrow window of the door, looking both ways. My stomach dropped a little, and a lump in my throat appeared out of the blue as I took an eyeful of her perfectly formed Cheerio's body, and the uniform she was wearing. I quickly looked at what I was wearing and back to her. "Holy shit.. She looks so fucking hot! I love it.."

I mused to myself as my eyes slowly scanned across her and devoured the Cheerio uniform she was sporting. I admired how it hugged her body, especially her waist, and her smooth, toned, airbrushes caramel skin of her arms was flawless. My eyes scanned across her tiny pleated skirt. A rush of arousal streamed between my legs faster than lightning as I noticed her small, firm, curvy Latino ass and her crown jewels covered by her Spanx as her skirt blew up a little.

I bit my lip as my cock grew an inch, and I panicked a little, trying to cover it up. My specially tailored panties weren't strong enough to hide this growing arousal beneath my Spanx, I feared. I tried to shake the thought of being inside of her, I mean, she was my best friend for God's sake, that's sick. Or is it..? I mused.

I couldn't help but let my eyes wander across her curvy hips, down her perfectly shaped thighs and calves, hairless and heavenly, imagining them around my head. I repeat what I thought a few minutes before, she looked like something out of an erotic novel. I was absolutely awestruck..

I snapped out of my, what felt like never ending, daze again as I heard the lock on the door click into place. "W-what're you doing, San?" I stuttered nervously. She turned slowly, leaning her back on the door, her head tilted back a fraction as the corners of her mouth curled upwards to form a devilish grin.

Her eyes drew mine in, like a moth to a flame, I peered deep into her eyes, as dark brown eyes swirled to dark black pools of passion. She chuckled darkly and deeply, and she began to make her way towards me, eyes still locked with mine. Her hips swayed with every step along with her tiny skirt, revealing an ounce of delicious flesh with every movement.

I needed to touch her, but I chose my actions carefully, in fear that if I moved an inch out of place, I'd throw her on the piano and fuck her senseless. That wasn't what I wanted though, I wanted to pleasure her as much as I wanted her to pleasure me. As she was standing in front of me, she slowly licked her lips, cocked her eyebrow, chewed the inside of her lip and, surprising to me and the growing member inside my panties, sat sideways on my lap.

I could feel the heat between her legs penetrate through to my left thigh, and the thought alone of what possible arousal could be flowing inside of those Spanx of hers caused me to bite my lip in order to hold back a moan.

She slid one arm over my shoulder and said in a guilty tone "I have a confession." I looked into her eyes in confusion, and she proceeded. "I lied about where Mr. Schue is. He's not here. At all. He went home. I got a message during last period saying that he couldn't do the session after school due to a family emergency. I just never bothered to tell you, so you could come here, and I'd have you alone." She glanced at my lips as the bottom one quivered gently, I was so nervous.

She bit her lip and slowly slid her cheek against mine. As she breathed on my ear, I felt a shudder run down my spine like ice, and my breathing became deeper. "All alone and all to myself.." She husked into my ear, followed by a small groan, as her sharp tongue ran up my cheek. I'd never heard such a tone escape from her sweet lips, I always thought of Santana as the sort of girl who wasn't even into girls, let alone me.

This was completely new, and I loved every second of her skin against mine. I was turned on beyond belief, but I still refused to move too much, in fear that I'd break her in half from such predatory, animalistic sex. "Oh God.." I moaned gently, almost as a whisper that only just escaped my lips as my breathing became more ravaged.

I wanted her. I wanted to own her. One more soft touch, pleading for me, and I'd topple over the edge...

My uneven breathing continued, and she placed her lips on my neck and planted a soft kiss, right on my pulse point, and I completely lost it. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, I let out an inhumane growl and I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her deeply and passionately.

I felt her bee stung, cherry flavour lips part slightly, and I took that as an open invitation to a meeting of our tongues. I slid my tongue in slowly and across her tongue. I'd never felt so much happiness, raw emotion, passion and ecstasy roll through my entire body as I did right then. Adrenaline pumped through my veins like blood, warm, coarsing through my every fibre.

After several meetings of our warm tongues, I pulled my head away from her lips, and planted several soft kisses down her jawline, feeling her jaw drop slightly in my mouth in the kisses as her breathing increased made my heart race. I moved slowly down to her dark neck, and planted kisses, and a few smooth, sharp licks, ensuring to cover every inch of her sweet, sensual skin, I began to suck on her pulse point. She let out a short, sharp, high pitched moan as I did this, and I could tell she was enjoying it, I grinned to myself mentally and continued.

I released my thin lips and looked at the mark I'd made on her, I grinned in pride and watched as she smiled slightly, still breathing deep, and recovering from the shockwave of pleasure. "You're mine now, Santana.." I growled animalistically and planted my slightly manually sharpened canines into her neck, sucking on her skin, tasting the arousal practically oozing from her.

That wasn't the only place I could feel her growing arousal oozing from...

The sudden realization that I could feel her soaking through her Spanx, onto my thigh running down her thighs hit me like a tonne of bricks. I was stunned at how much she was enjoying this! This excitement was taking it's toll on me, too.

My constantly growing cock twitched in excitement, and my Spanx were restricting my soldier from standing guard. The pain grew so I lifted her off of me. I didn't say a word, but she was confused, I could see it on her face.

I threw my shoes off and tugged my skirt up. With this swift motion, Santana instantly knew what the problem was and what I wanted to do to solve it.. Or even better. I reached for the brim of my Spanx, looking down at them, and just as I was about to slide them down, she grabbed my wrists and looked me in the eyes.

Her hands moved my hands away, running her slim fingers along my hipbones, she snaked herself down, crouching in front of me, not losing eye contact for a moment. I looked down in growing excitement, I was scared I was going to cum just from that sight alone. The fire in the pit of my stomach was devouring my insides, I was so turned on.

I bit my lip as she slid my Spanx down, being careful not to pull down my panties underneath in the process. I slid them off of my feet and tossed them aside. I looked down at her hands, snaking up my thighs to the significantly obvious bulge in my little pink briefs. She began to stroke my cock over the fabric, looking into my eyes, smiling.

I tried to contain myself, but I let out an unbelievably loud moan, as my hands were placed on my hips, I threw my head back and pushed my hips out, hoping for more delicious friction against the fabric. Pre-cum coated the inside of my specially tailored boxer panties and this became apparent to her. "You like that? Huh?" She teased with a hint of innocence and huskiness in her voice, pouting.

She cocked her head sideways and leaned in towards my painfully erect member. Her mouth gawked slightly as she eyed the bulge. I prayed in my head for the torture to end, I wanted to feel her warm thick lips around my cock. I couldn't believe that she was into this sort of thing. I always thought I was a freak. A chick with a dick? It was make-believe, but she seemed so comfortable with it.

Her long, dark, slender fingers crawled up to the brim of my panties, making my thighs quiver beneath her, and she slowly pulled them down, as inch after inch of restrained skin was set free to breathe. Her jaw dropped at how long it took her to reach the head...

She stopped just before the tip, looked up into my eyes hungrily and tugged them down fully. My fully erect member sprung up, and stood a full 9 inches tall. Again, her jaw dropped, and I groaned as I felt set free and much more comfortable, I chuckled and sniggered at her shocked expression as she eyed up my rock hard cock from all angles.

I had a proud look on my face as I started to pull off my top. I threw it to the floor as she took hers off too. I watched in awe at her breasts, they almost ripped her shirt like She-Hulk! Her breasts must have been so swollen all day. She tossed her shirt away and noticed me stare at her tits. "Them bad boys look a little starved of attention in that bra..." I said, biting my lower lip cheekily with a little glint in my big blue eyes.

She giggled and stood up with her hands behind her back, pushing her chest out. "Mhm, I agree babe.. Wanna help me out of this cage?" she asked in her cutest voice. How could I resist? I reached my hand around her back, and unhooked her bra with one swift finger movement. Running my hands across her waist and toned stomach, I pulled her straps down with my teeth and removed her bra with my teeth, dropping it to the floor.

She ran her hands up to her tits, tweaked her hard nipples and let out a delicious groan from the back of her throat. I almost drooled at that magnificant sight. I ran my hands around her back once again, up her back, pulling her closer as I took one of her small, perky, sensitive dark nipples into my mouth. I swirled my tongue around it and gently sunk my teeth into it, eliciting an even throatier groan from the smaller girl.

Her hand snaked through my hair, gathered a handful of my hair, pushing me deeper into her breast. I let out a small moan on her nipple, hoping that the vibrations would increase her pleasure. It really did. I paid special attention to her other nipple with my fingertips, gently caressing with every contact, swirling, slight pinching and flicking gently.

I pulled myself away from her rock hard nipples and started to massage her breasts, starting slowly in circular motions, squeezing gently with every roll. Her flesh became increasingly heated and ounce after ounce of her tits were heaving for more, pushing her chest out slighty, she groaned with her lips squeezing tightly to hold in her growing sounds. I grinned as her submission increased, I had her right where I wanted her, the dominance I had over her pleasure was overwhelming. I could tell she wanted it, if not, needed it.

I increased my pace and got into a rhythm, which drew out a perfect moan from her. She threw her head back in pleasure, running her hands along her perfectly toned stomach and then down my back. Dragging her nails up my back elicited an animalistic groan from both of us. I've always been into pain, sexual pain, and this turned me on even more, if that was even possible.

My cock twitched and I was brought back to the need to have her soft, plump, bee stung lips around my length. I ran my hands up her chest and arms around the back of her neck, and gazed deeply into her lust-filled eyes. I grinned devilishly and leaned in for one final kiss, sliding my tongue through her lips to meet hers once more, before pulling away. She slowly opened her eyes and jolted slightly, eyes opening wide at my next action..

My right hand wrapped itself around her neck, leaving my mark of dominance revealed for me to relish at and refresh both of our minds as to who owned her now. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her head flung back a little as her eyelashes fluttered, I tugged her down below me, so I could look down on what was mine. I looked into her eyes as they fluttered, her breath was shortening as my grip tightened around her neck, I could feel her pulse increase through my fingers and thumb as she whimpered.

I chuckled and said in a low, husky tone "who owns you now, bitch?!" she whimpered louder and a small moan escaped her throat. I relished at what was mine. I've usually been submissive to women but I was seriously enjoying with a dark passion, dominating this incredibly sexy, Latino fantasy girl who's been cock teasing me for almost 3 years.

"Well?! Answer me like the little bitch you are! You want me don't you. Yeah, you do. I can see it. I'm choking you and you're enjoying it aren't you? You're practically gagging for it!" I jibed confidently, as if I was speaking to a dog. She became completely mute, unable to form coherent words, just jumbled up piles of letters, gagging and choking sounds and delicious groans. She finally nodded as she gasped for breath, pushing her thighs together for friction on her throbbing centre. I smiled and congratulated "good girl.." I husked to her, as I admired her recovering state, I loosened my grip slightly, allowing her to catch her breath.

I feared that I may have really hurt the girl, but I wasn't stopping here though. She was enjoying being dominated, being my bitch, so, being my bitch was how I was going to carry on treating her. This was payback for how she was constantly a cocktease. This was just about enough, I needed friction, but I was going to continue teasing her, as hard as it was to hold back the cum, it was going to be worth it.

I gave her a few more seconds of precious air, and gave a slight pinch on her neck, signalling for her to look at me. She looked up into my eyes, hers glazed over with lust and complete submission, and I gave her a devilish grin once again. "Down you go, bitch." I chuckled lightly, smiling, and I gripped her throat again as tight as before, and threw her to her knees. As she hissed in both pain and pleasure at this new treatment, she couldn't help but enjoy it.

Santana lifted her head and her eyes widened at my raging hard-on, I could have cum merely at the sight. Her jaw dropped a little and her mouth watered at the thought of having it inside of her. She'd never seen such a length before, and she was anticipating, nervous, and reached her hand out to grip it. Before she touched it, I could feel the warmth of her skin already, and I smacked her hand away, she looked up in confusion and frustration.

"You think you can just touch it? You have to wait and then you can EARN my cock, slut." I scolded. Santana batted her eyelashes at me, putting on her sweetest pout, melting my heart into a pool, then my eyes crossed my dick again, and I was reminded of my motives. Immediately I snapped out of my daze and grabbed the base of my shaft, looking down at my cock-hungry best friend, I wiggled it up and down a few times, and watched her eyes follow my motions with such concentration, unsure of my next action..

I grabbed Santana's slender jaw and wrathed her face to the side, and gave one hard, wet slap on her cheek with my throbbing cock, with a resounding thwack. I groaned slightly at the shockwave of pleasure that rushed through the length up to the tip. Right away I repeated this action, grabbing the base of my shaft and slapping it on her cheek, as she flinched at every slap, I grinned, and did the same to her other cheek.

Over and over I did this, chuckling quietly, I groaned "who's a good girl?" I was talking to her like she was an animal, and she loved every second of it, shamefully. My long milky fingers ran through her dark hair and her neck trembled. "Me.. I am.." She panted.

"Ohhh yes you are.. Such a good girl.. Yeaaahhh.. Your skin is sooo smooth.. I think you've earnt my cock baby." I assured. "Such a good girl.." I repeated, as I grabbed her jaw, ragging her mouth open as far down as I could. I hooked my fingers inside her cheeks and stretched them as far as they'd go. I peered into her pleading, wet, warm mouth, and inspected it to see if it was worthy of my length.

I smiled, "very nice." I congratulated. I slapped her cheek and gaped her mouth open, as her big, brown, puppy dog eyes looked up at me, I sniggered and let go. She kept her mouth open, letting her tongue quickly slide across her lips to moisten them. I grabbed my dick and slid the head across her lips, moaning at the slight tingling pleasure. "Oooo.. Nice and plump.." I teased, as I pushed the head against the opening of her lips. I could feel her warm breath and it sent me toppling over the edge.

"Go on then, take my whole length, bitch." I ordered huskily. Nothing more needed to be said. Within a split second she got to work on the 9 inch member. Her plump, crimson, moist lips with lipstick smeared over and around them wrapped around my cock and I let out a sigh of relief and pleasure. I watched as she struggled to take my entire length and girth. She'd never seen such a monster before. "God, you're such a slut for my cock, aren't you? C'mon.. Take it!" I grabbed a fistful of her hair and forced her head an inch down, and she automatically began to slide down right down to the base. Her nose crashed into my body as she looked up into my eyes.

Her eyes watered and as a delicious choking sound escaped from her throat, she gagged on my cock and a tear ran down her cheek. The whole time she didn't break eye contact. It was amazing. "Oh shit! Nobody's ever taken my full length before.. Wow.." I moaned gently as another gagging sound vibrated against my cock. I pulled out torturously slow, followed with a 'pop' from her mouth. She looked up at me, gathering her breath, completely submissive still. I wanted to fuck her. Whether it was her face, her ass, her pussy, anything. Anything that caused friction against my throbbing member. But, for now, I wanted her to milk my cock before I fuck her sweet pussy..

"Give it to me, baby. Please. I want to taste you." She rasped into my ear, coming to her feet and pushing her body against mine. Her bare thigh brushed my cock and she rubbed it against her thigh. Before she had to be reminded of what she was aiming to do, she dropped down low, crouching in front of me with her legs wide apart, and took my dick into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down at a steady pace.

Expertly running her warm tongue up and down the underside, she pulled back every few pumps to circle her tongue around the head, making sure to keep eye contact with me. I glided my fingers through her hair, gathered a handful and started to thrust my hips into her face at the corresponding pace, increasing friction. I moaned as my hips bucked back and forth faster, hearing her moan and choke on my cock only increased the shockwaves of pleasure. "Oh shit, I'm so close.." I furiously fucked her face.

"Tighter. Squeeze them lips tighter.." I ordered. After a few more amazing pumps with her tight plump lips enveloped around me, my insides erupted. Wave after wave of pleasure and ecstasy coarsed through me and out the tip of my cock with every pump. Spurts of what seemed like gallons of my cum shot out of me and violently struck the back of her throat.

A wild, animalistic, throaty moan followed closely by a rough, strong growl elicited from me, as I threw my head back, in a bid to help me cope with such an intense orgasm. I pulled out once again, and dropped back into my chair, my chest heaving. I ungrasped my softening member and watched it flop wetly against my thigh, dripping with sweat. She dropped from her crouched down state to her knees, ran her soft hands up my thighs, dangerously close to my crotch. She swallowed my entire load with pleasure.

I hooked her mouth open again and inspected it to ensure every single drop had been cleaned up. I gave her a few congratulary slaps on the cheek with my hand. Her body collapsed on top of mine, and again, her thigh pressed against my crotch. I slid my thigh between her legs slyly and ground it against her centre. I was building her up for round two: Santana's turn..

I caught my breath and was reminded of what I wanted to do. I wanted to pleasure her. I wanted to make her cum harder than she's ever cummed before. I planted a few kisses on her neck, followed by my fingertip grazing along her sides, down her waist and stroked her hipbones. I struck a sensitive nerve, and her hips bucked into my hips, causing her throbbing centre to grind against my well placed thigh.

She continued to grind, moaning softly at the feeling of the thin, flimsy fabric rubbing against her overly sensitive clit. The pleasure coarsed through her, and the friction became too much for her to handle. Her juices flowed from her and soaked her panties. I could feel the moistness rub against my softened member, causing my hips to jolt into her deepening sex. "Oooo.. Nice and wet for me, I see.." I jibed, as my fingertips continued to glide over her sensitive thighs, running dangerously close to her crotch.

"Please.." She panted, eyes rolling into the back of her head. My lips pressed firmly against her hot, caramel skin again, and I could taste her arousal once again. I kissed up to her ear. "What do you want me to do?" I moaned softly into her ear. Her hips bucked against mine again and her wettening sex became torturously pleasurable. "Oh shit.. F-fuck.." The soaked lace was restricting her pussy, and she had to get them off. "I think we need to get these off.." I rasped, as I hooked my thumbs into her panties. "Please.. God.." She growled loudly, and she shimmied her body to allow me to slide them off.

This caused my slightly hardening dick to press against her toned stomach. I had to hold back the urge to pull her a few inches up and force my whole cock inside of her free pussy. I slid the ruined fabric from her and threw it to the floor. My hands began to explore her ass, as I ran my hands all over her bare, hot flesh, down the back of her thighs, I ran dangerously close to her pussy. She was practically begging for me. Her chest heaved as she leaned over me, breath ravaging into my ear, her head flung back and she bit her lip angrily.

I sniggered at this state she was in and I took the oppurtunity to sink my teeth into the other pulse point on her neck, sucking on her bare flesh, I tasted her sweat dripping from her jawline, rolling down her neck. She growled in pleasure, and her hips started to bob up and down on my crotch, humping the air, hoping to magically impale herself on my cock, moaning, her eyes shut tight, I wondered if her hole was this tight and was dripping as much as her jawline was.

I gave her ass a squeeze and ran my hand around to her front, teasing the top of her hardened clit with my fingertips, flicking gently, her head span around in pleasure, chest still heaving, and hips still pounding away at the air. I gracelessly dipped my hand further down and lazily ran 2 fingers up and down her slick folds. "Fuck, you're so wet! Did you do all this just for me baby? Huh?" I teased into her ear, nipping her lobe as she collapsed onto my chest due to her arms giving way to the irresistible pleasure rushing through her. She nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck, biting on my skin to hold back her moans.

"Mhmmm, yes.. Yeaaaahh.. All for you baby.." Her hands ran around my back and wrapped around me, digging her nails into my back hard. I yelped slightly at the shocking sensation.


End file.
